


Little Talks

by SlytherinBabex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinBabex/pseuds/SlytherinBabex
Summary: Draco and Spenser have been in a friends with benefits relationship for a few years, but when The Malfoy's have said they've found Draco a bride, what will become of Draco and Spenser?(sorry, I suck at summeries.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Welcome to my first work on AO3. This is a little drabble that is trying to turn itself into a full-fledged fic. It's un-alpha-ed and it's probably awful, but I am super open to critique and would love any help you can give!

“D, it’s 3 in the morning, why are you calling?” I asked sleepily into the receiver of the phone on my nightstand as I rubbed my eyes. “Have you been out drinking again?”

“No, of course not! I just can’t sleep, Spenser, you know me. Do you want to meet me for hot chocolates down the road from your place? Please?” His words slurring slightly, the desperation in his voice more noticeable than usual. He had been drinking more than usual since he'd started his own Malfoy Industries in the United States and trying to convince his father that it was a good idea had been stressful, but not as stressful as trying to start a business from the ground up.

“Fine, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” I sighed, as I turned the light on. “You’re buying,” I added, smiling. He agreed and we hung up. “Damn, all my shirts are in the wash.” I walked over to the closet and saw Draco’s sweatshirt he’d left the last time he’d been over. “Shit, now I’ll look like I’m inviting him back for a hookup.” I sighed and slipped the shirt over my head and got my keys from the kitchen.

Draco, as always, was 20 minutes late. I was on my second cup of hot chocolate when he finally stumbled through the door. He immediately noticed his shirt and cocked an eyebrow, a familiar smirk crossing his face. “Do you…?” he began.

“NO!” I screamed loud enough for the waitress on the other side of the restaurant to hear. “All my shirts were in the washer…” I added when he sat down in front of me. “It was laundry day and I didn’t keep a shirt out because I wasn’t planning on leaving the apartment.”

“Alright, alright, I was just asking. That’s our signal, though, right? I forget.”

“Stop being nasty. But yes.” I said, a smirk of my own planted firmly on my face. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Honestly? I just needed to see you. You’re the only constant in my life right now, Spenser. I just needed to know that you still liked me. You’re my best friend. I love you.”

“Stop,” I whispered as I set my hand on his. “You’re drunk.” I waved the waitress over. “I need one cup of your strongest coffee. Now.” She was back in the kitchen before the finished sentence was even out of my mouth. She’d dealt with drunk Draco before. He was awful. And completely, wholly honest. Every time he said he loved me, I couldn’t take it.

We’d been friends since we were children and had dated briefly before we’d gone our separate ways in college. We’d both moved to the US, as did our whole group of friends, and had all gone to separate schools. After we both graduated and had moved into the city, we’d reconnected and decided on a friend’s with benefits relationship.

We had promised that feelings wouldn’t happen, but as is usually the case of FWBs, feelings had evolved, or in my case, resurfaced and before we knew it, we were in love with one another. As is par the course, neither of us wanted to admit we had feelings, because we both knew that as soon as we admitted it, our entire relationship would change.

As the waitress returned with Draco’s coffee, I thanked her and smiled. I took the cup from her and set it in front of Draco. “Here, drink,” I ordered. He slipped his hand out from underneath mine and took a huge swig. I picked up my own mug and took a sip as well. We sat in silence for a while until Draco sobered up enough for actual conversation.

“Thanks for meeting me.” He said, setting the mug down. “I saw my parents today.” He started running his fingers through his hair. His eyebrows drew together like there was something else he wanted to say but wasn’t sure how to approach the subject.

“Oh?” I asked, feeling my chest tighten. “How did that go?” I absentmindedly began running my right hand up and down my thigh, something I’d done for as long as I could remember when something made me anxious. I couldn’t help the thoughts bouncing around in my head as I thought that this would be the last night I’d see him, of all the things I still hadn’t said.

He glanced at me across the table and slid his right hand over to place it on top of my left. I knew the gesture was supposed to be comforting, but I didn’t find any comfort in it. “They told me they’ve found someone.” He was fidgeting in his seat.

I felt my heart shatter at the words. I knew from the beginning this was how we were going to end. Even though we didn’t really have anything special, I had sort of hoped for a while that Draco would tell his parents he was already seeing someone.  
I cleared my throat, “That’s wonderful.” I said, my voice small.

“Is it?” Draco whispered back. I looked up and saw an emotion in his eyes I’d never seen before.

“Well, we both knew we couldn’t continue this arrangement we’ve had, Draco.” I finally answered. “When do you find out who it is?”

“This weekend. Mother is hosting a charity ball and wanted me to invite you. Hermione, Theo, Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy have already said they’ll be there. That means Potter is an obvious yes, but I’ll have to talk with Weasley.”

“Well, if all my friends will be there, how can I turn it down?” I smiled and turned my hand over, so we ended up holding hands over the table. He returned my smile and we sat in silence again for a few minutes, each of us lost in thought.

Draco cleared his throat and my green eyes met his grey. “Will you be at Blaise and Ginny’s for dinner tomorrow night?”

“Have I ever missed a taco night at Blaise and Ginny’s?” I grinned, taking money out of the pocket of my – er Draco’s sweatshirt.

“No, I guess not.” He grinned back and took my money and slid it back into the pocket, running his hand slowly over my stomach, giving me a fluttering feeling I hadn’t felt in a while. “I’m paying, remember?”

After we paid for our coffee, we went outside. I pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket and offered one to Draco. He took one and nodded his head in thanks. As we smoked, we walked around the block on the way back to my apartment. “Are you nervous?” I asked quietly as my fingers brushed his.

He didn’t answer right away but took my hand in his and entwined our fingers. “About meeting her? No, it’s probably someone we already know, to be honest.”

A breath I didn’t know I was holding left me in a sigh. That didn’t make me feel any better, but I knew it was probably true. There weren’t a lot of people we didn’t know, considering Draco’s family was extremely influential throughout the business and philanthropy circles. “I’m sure she’s perfect for you.”

“Yeah” he sighed. We rounded the corner to my apartment building and Draco slowed his pace. “Can I come up?”

“Of course, you don’t even have to ask.” He held the door open for me as we walked into the lobby and started climbing the stairs. We were quiet until we got into the apartment.

Draco made a beeline for the kitchen and grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard. “Do you want a drink?”

“D, it’s like, 5 in the morning. You need to get some sleep.” I said, putting the glasses away. “Come on.”

He sighed but knew I was right. He stopped in the bathroom while I made my way to the bedroom and began undressing for bed. I hung the sweatshirt up in the closet and shimmied my pants down off my legs and left them in a pile in the bottom of the closet. “Draco?” I called softly.

“I’m here.” He said, closing the bedroom door behind him. He undressed and crossed the room to the bed. “Spenser --”

“Draco, please.” I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. “You’ve been drinking, you know how I feel about fooling around with you like that.”

He nodded, resigned. He crawled under the covers and I turned the light off. I got in bed next to him and fit myself into his body. I finally heard his breath even out and knew that he had fallen asleep. I sighed to myself and turned around to leave a kiss on his forehead. We would get through this like we always had – together.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's chapter two for this ficlet! Please enjoy!

I woke with a start as my alarm went off a few hours later. Draco’s arm wrapped around my waist was warm and if I didn’t have to work, would have lulled me back to sleep. I slipped out from underneath him and made my way to the bathroom to freshen up before I woke him. I splashed some water on my face and began to brush my teeth. I left the bathroom and lightly kicked Draco.

He awoke after the third kick to his legs. “Morning.” He said, sleepily, his hair falling in his face. “What time is it?”

“About 8,” I answered. “I have to open the bookstore at 9.” I walked back into the bathroom and finished brushing my teeth. I applied a small amount of makeup, mostly eyeliner and lipstick, and walked to the closet to get dressed.

“Hey, thanks for letting me crash,” Draco said as he walked out of the bathroom. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I know I can be kind of a handful when I drink.”

“It’s not a problem Draco, you know you’re more than welcome to stay any time,” I said, grabbing a t-shirt from the laundry basket my neighbor Kate dropped off earlier. Kate and Draco met when I first moved into the apartment a few years back. They hit it off pretty well and became fast friends. She knew about the friends with benefits long before we confirmed it, so I’m not surprised she didn’t say anything when she found Draco in my bed.

“I know, but still. Thank you.” He grabbed his clothes and slipped back into them. “I’ll see you tonight then?”

“Yes, I’ll get home from work about 4 and I’ll head to Blaise and Ginny’s about 5,” I answered from the bathroom as I tried to do something with my hair.

“Wear it up.” He said, coming into the bathroom behind me, ghosting his fingers down my neck. “It’ll be hot in the shop today; it’s going to be disgusting outside.” I caught his eyes in the mirror and noticed his cheeks were tinged pink. As I averted my eyes, I felt my own cheeks heat up. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the skin where my neck met my collarbone.

I smiled shyly as I walked out to the living room. “You still have your key, yeah?” I yelled as I grabbed my nametag off the table next to the door.

“Yes, I still have my key,” Draco said, closing the bathroom door. “I just need to grab a water bottle and I’ll be out.” He passed me and walked into the kitchen.

“They’re in the fridge, I’ll see you later at Blaise and Ginny’s.” The door clicked closed and I was finally alone with my thoughts.  
I knew Draco and I would need to talk about us and where our relationship, for lack of a better term, would go. Especially when we all met this mystery woman his parents were trying to commit him too. I never wanted to be the other woman, but I didn’t know how easily I could stop seeing Draco. It would be hard enough to stop sleeping with him, but what if the woman he started seeing found out what we were to each other and asked him to stop being friends with me? Would he agree? Would we just walk around pretending we didn’t even know each other?

Before I knew it, I had almost walked right past the bookshop. I sighed in frustration at myself and forced my head to clear as I unlocked the door. I flipped the close sign to open as I walked past the front window and headed back to the counter.

As it usually was, the first few hours of the shop being open were slow and uneventful. I spent my time mostly returning books to their spots on the shelves and working the cash register. The owner of the shop, an older woman named Nancy came in around 1 to give me my lunch break. “Hope it wasn’t too busy this morning, Spenser?” She asked as I fanned myself with some paperwork.

“Nope,” I responded smiling at her. “As busy as it usually is on Tuesday mornings. Hotter than hell today, though.”

She returned the smile with a nod; Tuesday’s were usually the slowest days for the shop. “I’m sure. Well, I’ll give you half an hour, but I’ll see you in 15 minutes.”

“Thanks, Nancy, I promise I won’t be long.” I waved as I walked out the door and went to the gas station next door. I stopped at the counter long enough to see Kate and thank her for getting my laundry for me. She smiled and we talked for a few minutes while I grabbed a chicken wrap and another pack of cigarettes. I stepped outside and lit one up and finished my lunch.

Back at the shop, Nancy decided to let me leave early. “You work so hard and never take your breaks long, Spenser, it’s the least I can do for you. I don’t want to see you work yourself to death.”

“Thanks, Nancy. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Actually dear, I’m keeping the shop closed tomorrow. My son is home to visit and I’m taking the day, so it’s only fair that you take the day off too.”

“Oh, well, okay then.” I said, “I guess I could find something to do tomorrow.”

“Oh, darling, with your friends, I’m surprised you don’t already have something planned.” She laughed. “I’ve never seen a more social group of kids.”

“You’re right, I’m sure there’s already something planned.” I waved as I exited the shop and walked back home. I unlocked the door and set my keys and my nametag in the bowl on the table. As I went into the kitchen to get a drink, I checked the messages on my answering machine.

***You have 2 messages; First message***

_“Hey Spenser, it’s mom. Just wanted to let you know dad and I received our invitation to Narcissa’s charity event this weekend, I wanted to coordinate colors with you. Give me a call when you get home from work, I love you! Bye, sweetie.”_

My parents moved to France after I graduated high school and when I moved to the US for college, instead of selling the house, they rented it out as an Airbnb and had the Airbnb account deposit the money into my bank account. ‘Look at it as an investment, sweetheart, we’re trying to help you save up money.’ My father had said when I tried to change the account information.

***Second message***

_“Spense! It’s Ginny, hey can you stop by the store and pick up some margarita stuff on your way over tonight? I thought I still had some, but apparently –“_ it sounded like she turned away from the phone and I could picture the smirk on Blaise’s face. _“My boyfriend decided to drink it all last week on taco night and didn’t tell me. I’ll see you tonight, love you!”_

I picked up the cordless receiver and dialed my mom’s cell number. “Hey mom, it’s Spenser,” I said after the third ring.

“Spenser, my darling! How was work?”

“Hot,” I said, laughing. “Are you and dad in London, then?”

“Yes, we got in yesterday. Narcissa and Lucius came over for dinner. Apparently, Draco is seeing someone?” she slipped in casually. She knew some of the extents of our relationship, but she didn’t know we were currently sleeping together. If she did know, I can only imagine the lecture I’d get about premarital sex and ‘virtue’.

“Oh, um, sort of?” I said. “I know they’ve been trying to set him up, I think she’ll be there this weekend. I don’t know who it is, but we’ll find out Saturday, I guess.”

“Well, then I’ll make sure I have a stylist or two to help you get ready. Will we see you Friday?”

“Maybe, possibly Thursday night. It’s taco night at Gin’s, so we’ll probably set up the travel arrangements. I can call you tomorrow when I know for sure.” I started picking at the underneath of my fingernails.

“Yes, darling, please do. What colors are you thinking about for your gown?”

“What do I have in London? I don’t really have any extra money for a new gown, so I’ll just reuse it.” I tried to remember what gowns I had and the more I thought about it the more I thought I didn’t have anything that fit.

“Nonsense! When you and the gang know when you’re coming into town, we’ll take a girls’ day and we’ll go shopping.”

“Mom, you don’t need to do that.”

“Of course, I do. You know I adore Narcissa, but if she’s trying to set Draco up with someone, I’m going to make sure you look your best. She’ll regret not choosing you.”

“Mom, that’s not necessary. I have plenty of spending money, I can get something on my own.” I sighed. She was always trying to pay for my things, but I wasn’t comfortable with that. It was one of the main reasons I moved out. I wanted to be self-sufficient, I wanted to be on my own.

“Too late, darling! I’ll call the stylist and have some dresses delivered. Call me tomorrow, I love you.”

“Yes, mom, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any critiques are welcome!!

**Author's Note:**

> I've got four chapters written so far and I'm working on a 5th, so please stick around if you like this fic! There probably won't be any set upload times, as I'm a SAHM with too much/not enough time on my hands. I'll upload another chapter soon if this goes as well as I think it will, haha.


End file.
